Katsuo Uzumaki
Background Katsuo had a very strange life for an Uzumaki. He lived in the ruins of Uzushiogakure. He lived in a small house with his father and mother. Katsuo's father was an Ex-ANBU Blackops ninja, he had to retire due to a wound to his heart. Although with saying that the father taught Katsuo many techniques that were Fūinjutsu. With these techniques Katsuo was able to seal almost anything up. The only reason why Katsuo's father knew theses techniques is because during his ANBU years he traveled around the ninja world, getting to learn techniques that he never though exsitsted. His father did push him to the extreme, although this brought them closer, instead of seperating them. Katsuo's father had a sword. It was called the Sealing sword. His father always told Katsuo when ever he asked about it, "It was inspiered by the greatest Uzumaki of them al, Minito." Due to this Katsuo went through the ruins of the village to see if he can find anything that was about Minito. All he found was a wierd shap kunin. When Katsuo brought the kunin to his father, he took the paper on it and stored it. He thanked Katsuo for brining it to him. Later in life at the age of 17, him a his father took on missions. You could call them assasins if you so like, or even mercenarys. They made a good living but also made allot of enemys. Most tried to kill them both but truley they went to there own funeral. When Katsuo was 31 he had passed his fathers ability in Fūinjutsu and Wind Release. If he were to of been a true ninja he would of been one of the best ANBU Blackops members to ever exsist. Him and his father had also become close friends with the leaf village. The leaf would give them extreamly hard missions that most others wouldn't be able to do. A little later in that year Katsuo's father taught hiw how to use a special kind of sword. It was just like his fathers being able to use Fūinjutsu through the sword itself. This training last for about 8 months, and Katsuo was far above his fathers skill. When he was 34 a great opponet battled him and his father. The opponet was able to overwelm them and killed his father and mother. At this moment Katsuo unleashed all of his Fūinjutsu techniques at once almost killing himself in the process. The opponets was about to kill Katsuo but he combined the power of his and his fathers sword and did a seailing technique that sealed him up for good. After that he then extracter the chakra taking all of his techniques and keeping them with him forever. Katsuo is now 38 and looks like he is in his 20's. This is most likely because he is a Uzumaki, with there extended youth and all. Katsuo does get missions from the leaf every now and then but not as much as he use to. He still lives in the house that lives in the ruines. Even though he is in his 40's his body is more like in the 20's. Personality Abilities Chakra Katsuo has a normal amount of chakra, ANBU normal. He doesn't need that much chakra since he has mastered Fūinjutsu. So there for he won't use that much chakra but does have a decent amount of it. Ninjutsu Katsuo doesn't use much ninjutsu becuase hiw Wind Release was extracter from him. Since then he only uses Fūinjutsu for Offensive and Deffensive purposses. This means that Katsuo can use narmal ninjutsu but perfers to stick with Fūinjutsu. Genjutsu Taijutsu Katsuo is great at Taijutsu. Well more like his sword. He has practice with his sword and will combine many of his techniques with it to make it that much more powerful. The sword does have a weird metal so it will cause more damage and allow the user to flow techniques into it. Intelligence Relationships Nindō Test?